Other resettable steel plate systems that are commercially available suffer from one or more disadvantages which this present invention helps remedy. These disadvantages include being larger, heavier, less portable, relatively slow reacting, relatively complex, incapable of independent operation, inefficient, incapable of "chain-reaction" operation (where one target triggers a subsequent target), insufficiently armored to provide long-term service with minimal maintenance, or ineffective at containing bullet splatter in a consistent, predictable manner. The only known art incorporating some of the same advantages of this present invention are additional inventions by the same applicant for this invention. (See application Ser. No. 672,453--"Turning Target Support Structure and System," now U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,589, and "Versatile Popup/Knock-down Target System" (co-pending application Ser. No. 07/843,154). These other inventions incorporate some of the same armoring techniques and control devices, but each invention has unique characteristics which are not apparent modifications to one skilled in the art.